Dragon Ball ゼロ
by Borrador Experto
Summary: Un cambio, es lo que a veces alguien necesita para ser feliz. ¿Y que es mejor que ir a un mundo de fantasía? Conocer fantásticos lugares, tener nuevos y peculiares amigos y tener increíbles aventuras. ¡Y es eso lo que obtendrás! Por eso te pregunto, ¿Que eres?
1. Capitulo 01: Llegada a la Capital

Hola a todos! Soy Borrador Experto.

Aqui les traigo mi primera historia fanfic, aqui encontrarán horrores ortográficos, fallas y otras cosas de novato, espero sea de su agrado.

Aclaratoria:

"Hablar" Personaje hablando.

_'Pensar' _Personaje pensando.

**"Hablar" **Voz profunda o bestial.

***Sonidos* **Efectos de sonido.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy tan oscuro como Tappei, ni tan colorido como Toriyama, así que no tengo nada.

* * *

Capitulo 01: Llegada a la Capital

"Mmnn... ¿Que paso...?"

Habiéndo abierto los ojos, fue molestado por la luz de la tarde. Se sentía somnoliento, como si recién despertara de un largo sueño.

Se levanto del duro suelo, estirando su espalda, para luego sacudirse el polvo que había caido sobre de su ropa.

"¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele!" Se quejo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor provenir de su cabeza, llevando su mano al área afectada, acariciándola para tratar de calmar un poco el dolor.

Observando a su alrededor, mientras su vision se adaptaba lentamente al nuevo ambiente. Al hacerlo, se sorprendió del lugar en el que se encontraba.

"¿En dónde estoy?" Pregunto ahora estando en medio de una ciudad de aspecto antiguo y... ¿Mediaval?

Las casas y edificios eran de forma rectangular, diferente de los redondos que había visto antes.

En esta, se encontraban varios tipos de personas; humanos y animales atromorficos. Bueno... nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero lo que le llamaba la atención eran aquellos humanos con rasgos animales, algunos tenían orejas de perro o de gato, incluso tenían colas.

Las vestimentas eran peculiares, parecidas al de las personas que vivían en las pequeñas aldeas, que estaban lejos de las grandes ciudades.

Las calles, en vez de ver autos voladores, camiones y motocicletas, fueron reemplazados por carruajes que eran empujados por...

_'¿Dinosaurios?' _pensó observando a un enorme lagarto con monturas, tirando una carretilla.

Normalmente los dinosaurios eran criaturas muy agresivas, que habitaban en áreas desoladas, donde la mano del hombre no se atrevería a tocar. Pero al parecer, aquí lograron la forma de adiestrarlos y convivir con ellos.

Aún estando estatico, pensando en cómo había llegado. Realmente no tenía idea de su paradero y de como había llegado a este nuevo lugar.

Colocando su mano derecha en su mentón y usando la izquierda de apoyo, trato de recordar que había pasado antes de llegar a esta situación.

-_Unos momentos antes-_

_El cielo resplandecia a su alrededor, mientras estaba volando, el viento golpeaba suavemente su rostro._

_Dislumbraba los destellos en las nubes que brillaban como sino tuvieran fin._

_Cruzando__ el inmenso cielo azul, nada le impedía que disfrutará de su viaje._ _Era__ una hermosa vista, que muchos desearían admirar._

_Montado__ en una extraña nube dorada, se encontraba un joven muchacho de cabello oscuro como la noche. Erizado en todas direcciones, parecido a una palmera y unos profundos ojos onix, que brillaban de emoción y alegría, parecido a la de un niño._

_Su__ nombre era Son Goku. Usando su característico Gi naranja, el cual lo representaba como estudiante de Kame-Sennin._ _Aunque__ su maestro dejo de enseñarle hace mucho tiempo... Pero aún así lo seguia usando, ya que le gustaba el estilo que tenía._

_Y__ ahora en este momento, viajando a gran velocidad. El estaba..._

_"La verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti~"_

_Cantando..._

_Al ver el paisaje, no pudo evitar recordar una canción que era muy popular en la ciudad, era muy pegadiza y le gustaba._

_Se__ desplazaba a toda prisa, rumbo a Capsule Corp. Ya que ahí estarían todos sus amigos esperando su llegada._

_Ya__ había pasado una semana desde su victoria en el 23er Budokai Tenkaichi, dónde peleó en la gran final contra el participante Majunia, o mejor conocido como, Piccolo Jr._

_Los__ resultados de esta epica batalla, fue la destrucción total de la ciudad de Papaya Island. Pero por sorprendente que parezca, no hubo ni una sola víctima. Del como esto es posible... al parecer a nadie le importo._

_Ahora__, con la tierra a salvó, sin ningun enemigo amenazando la paz. Bulma decidió organizar una gran fiesta para celebrar su triunfó._

_"Ojala que haya mucha comida"_

_Al inicio, Goku no parecía muy entusiasta con la idea de una fiesta, pero fue rápidamente persuadido con la promesa de un gran banquete, solo para el._

_"No puedo esperar por llegar. ¡Estoy muy emocionado!"_

_Su alegría era muy notable, si la gran sonrisa en su rostro no fuera suficiente indicio._

_Además__ de la comida, quería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos. Fueron 3 largos años, en lo que no tuvo contacto con ellos, ya que se encontraba entrenando en el templo de Kami-Sama._

_Se__ había encontrado de nuevo con ellos en el torneo, después de un largo tiempo. De verdad no podría estar más feliz de verlos y un solo día no era suficiente para saber lo ocurrido en esos años._

_"¡Vamos nube voladora!"_ _exclamó con__ mayor animo, aumento la velocidad para llegar a su destino._

_"¡Chala Head-Chala!~"_

_Llegar era lo que tenía en mente, pero desgraciadamente... su viaje nunca finalizó._

_"¿Eh? ¿Que está pasando...?"_

_Sin previo aviso, el ambiente a su alrededor comenzó a distosionarse, el cielo, el mar, la tierra, las nubes y los rayos del sol, comenzaron a arremolinarse frente a el, de una forma extraña y algo desagradable._

_Tal__ mezcla aberrante, dió como resultado un miasma de color oscuro y asqueroso._

_Tal__ oscuridad, poco a poco lo estaba envolviendo, como si tratase de tragarlo._

_"Tengo que alejarme pronto de aqui... ¡Nube voladora!"_

_Al percatarse de que se estaba acercando demasiado, trato de alejarse del extraño fenómeno, pero ya era muy tarde._

_Pudo__ sentir el frío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sus sentidos lo abandonaban. El tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta, solo para que pudiera apreciar lo profundo y vacio de tal oscuridad._ _Su__ vista lentamente se fue nublando, sus oídos solo notaban la sangre que era bombeada de su corazón, ni siquiera su olfato le era de ayuda en este momento._

_Lo__ unico que podía percibir, fue ser rodeado por una misteriosa sensación._

_Era realmente helada y escalofriante, parecido a ser golpeado por el frio del invierno. Mientras a su oído sentía un aliento gélido, como si alguien le estuviera susurrando._

_Sabía__ que alguien estaba ahí, justo delante de el, para ser más precisos, esta persona lo estaba abrazando de una forma algo incómoda, tratando de transmitir algún tipo de sentimiento._

_"¿Q-Quién eres...?" Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que pudo, queria saber con quién se encontraba._

_Pero__ antes de escuchar una respuesta, el aire golpeaba fuertemente su rostro, mientras poco a poco el suelo se acercaba._

_Ya__ había recobrado los sentidos, pero antes de que logrará comprender lo que estaba sucediendo..._

**_*¡Impacto!*_**

_-Justo ahora-_

"Ahhh... Con que eso sucedió" dijo viendo en retrospectiva, parecía haber sido un mal sueño. ¿Quizás comió algo que le cayó mal?

"No... eso fue real"

Con sus manos, recorrio sus brazos, rostro y torso. Percatandose de que estaban fríos, casi congelados, incluso su piel estaba un poco pálida, pareciera que hubiera salido de un refrigerador.

_'¡Que frío!' _Pensó, abrazándose a si mismo, para darse algo de calor.

Quería seguir pensando en lo sucedido, pero fue interrumpido por la sensación de estar siendo observado.

Alzo la mirada, solo para encontrarse con una gran multitud de personas, todos reunidos a su alrededor, con miradas de asombro e incredulidad y algunos incluso parecían tener miedo.

Todos y cada uno de ellos fijos en el.

"¿Por qué me miran? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

No sabía cuál era la causa y no había hecho nada aún. Solo estaba ahi parado sin molestar a nadie.

Pero había algo raro en el lugar dónde se encontraba parado. Se sentía menos... Alto.

"Ohhh..." dijo bajando la mirada, encontrando un agujero de al menos 30 centimetros de profundidad y lo particular era que tenía justo el mismo tamaño y forma de el.

"¡Jajaja! Eso lo explica todo" se rio, con la mano revolviendo su cabello.

Saliendo del agujero que había creado, comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la multitud que seguía boquiabierta por lo que había visto.

Comenzaba a sentirse algo incómodo por tanta atención recibida. Quería alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

La multitud solo observo como el extraño muchacho cayó del cielo, tal cuál si fuese un meteoro. Impactando con gran fuerza contra la tierra. Y si eso no fuese suficiente, se fue caminando con total calma, como si nada le hubiese pasado.

* * *

Goku dianbulaba por la ciudad, explorando sus alrededores, curioso por todo lo que veia.

Había varios comercios, tiendas con curiosos objetos, algunas de ropa y otros de comida.

Incluso había una herrería con varias armas y armaduras. Preguntándose quién usaría una armadura para pelear. Desde su punto de vista, solo eran un obstáculo, ya que restaban movilidad y velocidad al usuario. Estorbaban más de lo que protegían.

***Balanceó***

Las personas a su alrededor, solo lo miraban de re-ojo, como si fuera algo extraño e inusual. No sabía el por que, para el, todos se veían raros e incluso un poco chistosos.

***Balanceó***

Era la primera vez que visitaba este lugar. Así que disfrutaba de estar de "turista" en este nuevo sitio.

***Balanceó***

En su infancia, había viajado por todo el mundo y pensaba que ya no habían lugares que explorar.

***Balanceó***

Pero al parecer estaba equivocado y ahora no tenía idea del lugar en donde se encontraba. Pero eso era lo menos que le importaba, su instinto de aventura se había activado.

***Balanceó* *Balanceó* *Balanceó***

"¿Quién está ahí?" Pregunto girando rápidamente. Quería saber que era lo que lo estaba molestando. Ya hacía un rato que sentía algo moverse detrás de el.

"¿Ehh...?"

Pero no sé encontró con nadie en su retaguardia.

***Balanceó***

Otra vez estaba ahí, ahora con la mirada se dirigió a su espalda, encontrándose con algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

"¡Mi cola!" Fue su grito de alegría y asombro, al ver que su cola había vuelto a crecer.

Hace tiempo fue cortada por Kami-Sama, ya que quería hacer volver la luna. No sabía cuál era la relación de su cola y la luna, pero Kami-Sama argumento que solo lo estorbaría en sus combates.

Y ahora con su cola de vuelta, se sentía más fuerte y con mayor energía. Realmente la había hechado mucho de menos.

"¡Hey muchacho!"

Su burbuja de alegría fue reventara, haciendo que volviera a la realidad. A un lado de el, se encontraba un pequeño puesto de frutas y dentro estaba un sujeto de aspecto fornido y mirada sería.

"¡Hola! Soy Goku" se presentó con la mano en alto, dando un saludo casual.

El vendedor ignoró el saludo del chico, llendo directo a lo que le interesa.

"Bienvenido a mi tienda, ¿Te interesaría llevarte unos abble?"

"¿Abble? ¿Que es eso?"

El vendedor se sorprendió un poco con la tonta pregunta.

_'Ahh... Otro extrangero. Y este parece ser mas idiota que le anterior'_

"Mira, es esto" dijo, tomando una abble, mostrandola al curioso chico.

"Eso es una manzana... ¿Por que lo llamas así?" Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrandos, en un tono de incredulidad.

El vendedor no tomo esto de buena forma. Parecía que el chico solo queria tomarle el pelo.

"¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Vas a comprar algo o solo vas a seguir molestando?" Pregunto el hombre frunciendo el ceño.

_'Que amargado'_ pensó el Son. No tenía idea de como lograba vender su mercancía con esa actitud. Y su aspecto no le era de ayuda.

Revisando su camisa, busco un poco de dinero que había guardado en caso de querer comer algo. Sacando un billete de 10mil zenis, quizás con eso le alcanzaría para comprar algo decente.

"No sé que rayos es eso. Si no tienes monedas de cobre o al menos de plata, no te daré nada"

"¿Monedas? No, no tengo ninguna".

"¡Entonces lárgate de aquí, me espantas la clientela!" grito el vendedor, en un tono grosero y demandante. Mientras agitaba su mano, como si espantara a un animal.

* * *

Al ser echado del lugar, continuo su camino, mientras en sus manos observaba un billete con la imagen de un raro sujeto con una máscara de gas.

Si recordaba bien, su nombre era Tori-bot. El quién era el tipo, nunca le tomo importancia.

A tan solo unos pocos paso delante, se encontraba un pequeño callejón.

La luz del sol casi no le llegaba al lugar, dándole un aspecto oscuro y solitario. Estaba casi vacío, solo habían algunas cajas de madera al final de este.

Se detuvo por un momento, logrando ver qué al final se encontraba sentado un joven muchacho.

Su aspecto le parecía curioso, incluso sus ropas le parecieron familiares. Trato de acercarse y hablar con el, pero abandono esa idea al notar que el chico estaba ocupado hablando solo, mejor dicho, gritaba cosas sin ningún sentido, en lo que le parecía ser un berrinche.

_'Lo mejor es que me vaya de aqui'_

No queriendo involucrarse con el problema del joven, prosiguió su camino, con un poco más de prisa.

Siguió caminando, sin prestarle atención a su recorrido. Tenía los brazos detrás de su cabeza y con la mirada puesta en el cielo.

"Parece que mi dinero no me sirve para nada"

Goku no era del tipo de persona que le daba importancia al dinero. En su niñez, al vivir lejos de la civilización, nunca lo necesito.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!"

Escucho un fuerte grito, que se le estaba acercando. Era agudo y femenino, a lo que le parecía ser la voz de una niña.

Sin molestarse en mirar, solo dió un paso a su derecha, para darle camino libre a la jovencita.

Un borrón amarillo paso a su lado a toda velocidad. Quién sea que fuese, era muy rápido, pero nada comparado a lo que había visto antes.

Aún con eso, su mirada no bajo del cielo azul. Simplemente al mirar las nubes le ayudaba a pensar.

_'Yo creía que el Zeni era aceptado en todos lados'._

El Zeni, era la moneda que circulaba alrededor de todo el mundo. No había un solo lugar en que no utilizarán este sistema monetario.

"Ahora necesito conseguir monedas de cobre o de plata para comprar comida" dijo dando un largo suspiro, se molestó un poco por qué ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer algo de dinero.

"Pero... ¿Cuanto necesito para comprar comida?" Pregunto al aire, mientras se detenía.

Esa era una buena pregunta. Apenas si sabía el valor del Zeni, y su valor solo lo media dependiendo de cuánta comida podría devorar. Y ahora...

"¡Ahhh, no tengo idea!" quejandose con las manos en la cabeza, se sacudió de frustración.

Ganandose las miradas curiosas de algunos transeúntes, los cuales se alejaron al notar su extraño comportamiento.

"¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Que le pasa al ni-chan de pelos graciosos?" Fue la pregunta de una pequeña niña, que estaba de la mano de su madre.

"Nada cariño, lo mejor será que nos alejemos. No vaya a ser contagioso" respondio la mujer, desviando la mirada del raro chico de naranja. No quería que su hija estuviera cerca de un loco.

"Bueno, no importa. Solo saldré a cazar algo para comer" concluyo el Son de lo más tranquilo, como si lo anterior nunca hubiese pasado.

Cosas como la comida, le eran fáciles de obtener. Si le daba hambre, solo tenía que cazar o pezcar. En la montaña Paoz habían muchos animales, así que su fuente de alimento no se acabaría tan facil.

"¡Por favor, abran paso!"

Escucho una nueva voz. A diferencia de la anterior, está era suave y a su vez madura.

"En esta ciudad, todos parecen tener prisa" se quejo exasperado, dando un paso a su izquierda, cediendo el paso a la chica y en ese momento, un destello plateado paso junto a el.

Parpadeo por un instante, dando media vuelta, dislumbro un hermoso cabello plateado alejándose, mientras se perdía mezclándose entre la multitud.

_'Hermoso...'_

Fue un pensamiento fugaz, tan rápido que fácilmente olvidaría. Una palabra que nunca antes fue usada, pero en este momento, no encontraba una mejor para explicar lo que había visto.

La chica por un momento volteo su bello rostro, fijando su brillantes ojos violetas en el. Podía notar un brillo de curiosidad y algo que no logro decifrar en ellos.

Fue en solo fracciones de segundo que sus miradas se encontraron, para después perderse.

El solo se quedó quieto por un momento, mientras continuaba observando la direccion que estaba siguiendo la chica.

Le parecía intrigante su aspecto y el color de su cabello resaltaba en la multitud.

Pero de alguna forma... le gustaba.

* * *

Aún explorando, tenía planeado encontrar la salida de la ciudad. Podía ver al sol mientras se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte. Dándole un color naranja rojizo, anunciando el llegar de la oscuridad de la noche.

La ciudad era inmensa, por lo que caminar sin rumbo no era buena idea. Trato de preguntarles a algunas personas, pero estás solo lo ignoraban o se alejaban de el.

Algunos fueron lo suficientemente amables de ayudarle. Mayormente eran los ancianos a los que le parecia adorable su apariencia o los niños, a los cuales le parecía gracioso su cabello.

Ya después de haber reuniendo la suficiente información, sabía el nombre y en dónde se encontraba.

La Capital de Lugunica. El Reino del Dragón.

_'Un dragón... ¿Quizás será Sheng-Long?'_ Recordando al dragón mágico, tal vez, en este reino lo adoraban o algo parecido.

También que, este país se encuentra ubicado al este del continente.

Esto lo había confundido un poco. Sabía que al este se encontraba unas de las capitales; East City, además de que también estaban las Montañas Paoz, el lugar donde vive. Pero la existencia de un país entero...

"Disculpe".

Mientras continuaba atrapado en sus pensamientos, escucho la voz de un joven a solo unos pasos delante de él.

No le prestó atención y sin más, solo dió un salto sobre el joven, despejando su camino.

El joven se sorprendió por lo hecho. Era una forma algo grosera de ignorar a alguien. Pero aún así, no pareció haberlo molestado.

Se acercó de nuevo al chico de naranja, agarrando con firmeza su hombro derecho para atraer su atención.

Goku al percatarse de esto, giro para encontrarse con el sujeto.

El joven era un poco más alto que el y de constitución delgada. Tenía el cabello rojo fuego, ojos azules cristalinos, su vestimenta blanca se podía notar que era de alguien de clase alta y en su cintura poseía una funda blanca con detalles dorados con una extraña espada.

"Hola... ¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Aún con la mano en su hombro, miro detenidamente al joven que tenía en frente. No sabía quién era, pero con solo verlo sabía una cosa muy importante.

Era fuerte, no solo fuerte, muy fuerte. De el emanaba una gran cantidad de poder, el cual no podía medir con certeza.

Tenso sus músculos por instinto. Se había acercado demasiado a el y no lo sintió en lo más mínimo. Solo hasta que ya estaba tocandolo, fue que se percató de su existencia.

Esto de ningún modo se vería de buena forma, preparándose para las posibles acciones del recién llegado.

El joven al notar que estaba incomodando al chico, retiró su mano y se alejo un poco, no queriendo dar una mala impresion.

"Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada. Solo quería llamar tu atención" calmo el joven, haciendo un gesto de disculpa.

"Me sorprendiste. Realmente no me di cuenta de tu precensia" respondió Goku, más relajado. Parecía buena persona, quizás su reacción fue exagerada.

"Mi nombre es Reinhard Van Astrea, un gusto en conocerte" presentándose casual y amablemente, le extendió la mano, esperando su respuesta.

"Hola, soy Goku. Mucho gusto" Sonrió y devolviendo el gesto. Dándole un apretón de manos.

Con esto la expresión de Reinhard cambio a una ilegible, pero rápidamente la abandonó. Goku noto este fugaz cambio, pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario.

"Estaba pasando por estos lados y no pude evitar notar que parecías perdido".

"Jajaja, es muy obvio, ¿No?"

"Bastante diría yo".

No era como si fuera un secreto. Ya llevaba 2 horas caminando sin rumbo y decir que estaba perdido, era poco.

"La verdad, es la primera vez que estoy aquí"

"Ya veo. Y dime, ¿Que te trajo a la capital de Lugunica?"

"Bueno... Nada en particular, solo estoy de paso"

"Bueno... es muy agradable en esta época del año" añadió el peli-rojo, en tono amigable. "Pero me parece inusual que hayas logrado entrar a la capital".

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?"

"Nada importante, no te preocupes"

En estos momentos Lugunica no se encuentra en buen estado. Por lo que es extraño encontrarse con extranjeros visitando el lugar.

"Y entonces Goku, ¿Hay algún lugar al que te dirijas?"

"Quiero llegar a la Capital del Oeste, pero me desoriente un poco y terminé aqui, jejeje" explico el pelinegro, rascando su mejilla, riéndose un poco. Se sentía un poco avergonzado de admitirlo.

"¿Capital del Oeste? Es la primera vez que escucho que la llamen asi, creo que te estás refiriendo a Kararagi" aseguro el caballero, observando de pies a cabeza al de Gi naranja, sus ropas tenían ciertas similitudes con las del país del Oeste. "¿Quizás eres de ahí?" continuo con la certeza de tener razón.

_'¿Kararagi? No había escuchado ese nombre antes'_ pensó. "No lo creo. Yo vivo en las montañas del Este" afirmó el azabache.

Reinhard se sorprendió por lo que habia dicho, sus palabras eran sinceras, dudaba de que estuviera mintiendo. Pero algo de lo que había dicho le llamo la atención.

"¿Al este? Lugunica es el país que se encuentra más al Este del continente. Después de eso está la Gran Cascada"

El ánimo de Goku se esfumó al escuchar esas palabras.

"¿¡Que!? ¿En serio?" Expreso su duda el Son. 'Valla... Entonces no he avanzado nada' pensó.

"Goku, si te encuentras en problemas, podría ofrecerte mi ayuda"

"No te preocupes, puedo solucionar esto" rechazo el joven con cola, con su actitud optimista de vuelta.

Sabía que este problema no era algo de lo que debería preocuparse, podría solucionarlo en un santiamén... Tal vez.

"Confiaré en tus palabras, pero si necesitas mi ayuda, puedes preguntar por mi en la Estación de Caballeros"

"¡Está bien! Gracias por la ayuda" agradecio girando para continuar con su camino. "Ahora tengo que irme, ¡No vemos luego Reinhard!" Y con esto salió corriendo, como alma que lleva el viento.

"Adiós Goku, que tengas suerte" se despidió el oji-azul, viéndolo correr con su mano en alto, balanceandola de un lado a otro, mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Cuando lo observaba desaparecer en la multitud, su expresión cambio a una más seria y preocupada. Por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo.

Tenía sus sospechas del chico. Tenía las esperanzas de estar equivocado, pero... estás solo se afirmaron, para su mala suerte.

"Parece que no podre relajarme en mi día libre" dijo a nadie en particular, observando al horizonte como el sol se ocultaba lentamente.

Y con esto retomó su caminar, pensando cómo terminará el día.

* * *

Ya llegando el anochecer, Goku se encontraba en los límites de la ciudad, sentado en un enorme muro que la rodeaba por completo.

Era increíble la estructura y contrucción que poseía, teniendo la forma de un hexágono y en el centro de todo estaba un enorme castillo, que era por mucho, más grande y mejor que el de Pilaf.

Era la hora de que partiera, tenía un asunto que no podría esperar más. "Si llego tarde Bulma me matara..." Murmuro con un poco de miedo en su voz.

Recordó su charla con Reinhard, sabía que el era fuerte. Para la próxima vez que se encontrarán, lo retaría a una pelea.

Emocionado por la idea, esperaría ansioso su reencuentro, pero por ahora la fiesta era lo primordial.

"¿Nieve?" Se sorprendió al notar la llegada repentina de una nevada.

La temperatura cambió rápidamente, sintiendo el viento helado golpear su cara. Su aliento era visible y no pudo evitar temblar por la perdida de calor corporal.

La pequeña nevada, paso casi al instante a una fuerte tormenta helada. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, ocultando de la vista el cielo nocturno.

Era extraño, no era posible tal cambio abrupto en el clima. En el transcurso del día, no había ni un solo indicio de la llegada de una tormenta.

La nieve en poco tiempo ya había cubierto por completo la capital, donde el blanco era lo que predominaba a la vista.

Aún con su visión siendo opacada por la ventisca, pudo ser capaz de ver algo que se encontraba a la distancia.

"¿Que será eso?" Se pregunto a si mismo, queriendo saber que era lo que estaba observando.

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, se encontraba una enorme sombra de aspecto bestial que había salido de la nada, justo al mismo tiempo de haber iniciado la tormenta.

_'¿Quizás tiene algo que ver?' _con esa duda en mente, se dispuso a encontrar una respuesta y la mejor forma de hacerlo es ir directo a la posible causa.

* * *

Corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, volvió a la ciudad, viendo a su alrededor los cambios causados por la tormenta.

La nieve estaba cubriendo tanto casas, como edificios. Incluso las tiendas, que aún tenian la mercancía afuera, que estaban siendo ocultada por la helada.

Las calles y caminos fueron bloqueados por la acumulación de nieve. Esto dificultaba el recorrido de las personas e impedían el paso de los carruajes, por lo que el transporte estaba paralizado.

No sé encontró con ninguna persona, posiblemente estás se refugiaron en sus hogares para protegerse del implacable frío que los azotaba.

Con este cambio, nadie podría relacionarlo con la ciudad concurrida y bulliciosa que era en el dia, qué ahora el silencio y el vacío eran los únicos presentes.

Siguió su camino hacia la sombra gigante, notando que entre más se le acercaba, el frío era cada vez más intenso.

'Esto se ve mal' pensó sabiendo que si la temperatura seguía decayendo, las personas en la ciudad estarían en graves problemas.

* * *

Saliendo del área comercial, había llegado a las areas más alejadas, conocido como los barrios marginales. Pudiendo notar la gran diferencia con respecto a las zonas que están más al centro.

Lo que eran edificios y casas bien construidas, ahora solo habían pequeñas casa deterioradas que caerían en algún momento.

La nieve se intensificaba, el frío estaba a un nivel en el que una persona normal no sobreviviría. Que bueno que el no era del tipo normal.

Siguió inspeccionando el área, horrorizandose por el escenario que estaba ante sus ojos.

"¿Q-Quien pudo haber hecho esto?" Tartamudeo impactado por lo que estaba viendo.

Hombres, mujeres e incluso niños, todos convertidos en estatuas congeladas. El lugar parecía una especie de museo morboso y enfermo, donde las personas eran las esculturas para la exhibición.

_'No logro sentir ningún Ki' _pensó, dando a entender que ya no quedaba nadie con vida. "¡Maldición!" Grito furioso, reiniciando su marcha hacia su objetivo. Quien sea que haya hecho esto, tendrá que pagar por sus actos.

Cada vez más cerca, se encontró con más estatuas de hielo, pero a diferencia de las anteriores estos no eran civiles.

Al inspeccionar más de cerca, noto que eran todos hombres uniformados de igual forma, mientras en sus manos heladas, sostenían como arma una espada. Posiblemente eran los caballeros, que Reinhard había mencionado antes.

Cada uno de ellos rodeando a la amenaza que estaba cayendo en la capital, pero ninguno fue rival para ello.

***Pisadas* *Pisadas* *Pisadas***

_'Algo viene'._ Escuchó a lo lejos como algo inmenso se dirigía a su dirección.

Su peso era tal, que la tierra temblaba por cada paso que daba. Mientras una gigantesca sombra, lentamente aumentaba de tamaño, cada vez más cerca.

***¡Pisadas!* *¡Pisadas!* *¡Pisadas!***

El frío aumentaba más y más, su cuerpo comenzaba a ser afectado por las bajas temperaturas, el dolor que lo golpeaba y su piel un poco pálida, eran lo primeros indicios de que estaba cayendo en la hipotermia.

***¡¡Pisadas!!* *¡¡Pisadas!!* *¡¡Pisadas!!***

Ignorando la sensación, se dispuso a concentrarse en lo que se avecinaba. Su mirada estaba fija en la oscura silueta, negándose a abandonarla, tenso sus músculos preparándose para la lucha y con su mano derecha sostuvo su báculo sagrado que tenía atado a su espalda, le será de mucha ayuda.

***¡PISADAS!* *¡PISADAS!* *¡PISADAS!***

_'¡Aqui está!'._ Cuando las pisadas se detuvieron, anunciaron la llegada de la criatura.

Estaba impactado al verlo.

Su tamaño era casi o igual al de Piccolo, cuando uso su técnica de crecimiento en el torneo, pudiéndose comparar con un edificio.

Su apariencia felina, era similar al de un tigre; enorme colmillos tan afilados como dagas, garras que cortarían fácilmente la carne, un pelaje de color gris y blanco que se podria mezclar con el ambiente nevado y sus agudos ojos dorados que brillaban con desprecio y furia.

Pero había algo que llamo su atención sobre todo lo demás, su Ki, o mejor dicho, la falta de este. A pesar de tenerlo justo en frente, no era capaz de sentirlo, era como si la enorme bestia...

No existiera.

_'¿Que rayos eres?'_. Con esa duda en mente, no sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al captar como la criatura abría sus fauces mostrando sus afilados caninos.

**"¡WWWRRRAAAAAAARRRRRR!" **Fue el rugino del gran felino, generando una onda expansiva que arrastraba todo lo que estuviera en frente.

El pelinegro se cubrió con ambos brazos mientras era golpeado por fuertes ráfagas que eran capaces de despedazar a las pequeñas casas a su alrededor.

"Es muy fuerte". Dijo con un poco de emoción en su voz. A pesar de la situación crítica en la que estaba, no podía evitar que su deseo de lucha se calmara.

"¡Aaaahhhh...!" Fue su grito de guerra al salir corriendo en dirección a su contrincante, siendo azotado por los fuertes vientos que nada hacían en detenerlo.

Y así dando comienzo a la batalla más intensa de su vida.

* * *

Actualización 18/03

Si han llegado hasta aqui, Muchas gracias.

No he realizado ningun cambio, todo sigue igual.

La unica diferencia es que ahora hay... una nueva escena!

No es mucho, pero creo que es mejor que como lo habia dejado anteriormente.

El primer capitulo del Arco 1 (ahora si) ha termiando y como podran notar la historia se desvia un poco del canon de Re:Zero.

Lo hice asi ya que queria mostrar un poco las concecuencias del primer bucle de subaru, donde muere tanto el como emilia y ya sabemos lo que sucede cuando eso sucede.

Asi que pronto habra un enfrentamiento entre Goku y Puck!

El siguiente capitulo tardara un poco, asi que esto es todo por el momento. Tratare se subir pronto el siguiente.

Gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia.

Hasta luego!


	2. Capitulo 02: De Vuelta al Inicio

Hola a todos! Soy Borrador Experto.

Después de un largo tiempo traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia!

* * *

Aclaratoria:

"Hablar" Personaje hablando.

_'Pensar' Personaje pensando._

**"Hablar" Voz profunda o bestial.**

***Sonidos* Efectos de sonido.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy tan oscuro como Tappei, ni tan colorido como Toriyama, así que no tengo nada.

* * *

Lugunica, el reino del dragón.

Es un país que se encuentra más al este del continente. Más allá está la gran cascada siendo el límite de este mundo.

En el corazón de este país esta la capital, una enorme ciudadela dividida en varios sectores:

En el primero esta ubicado el castillo de la familia real, seguido del sector de la clase alta dónde residen los nobles, luego está el área comercial donde todos los comercios se ubican.

Y finalmente los barrios marginales... Estos fueron abandonados por la mano del gobierno y los cuales están más alejado del centro, casi llegando a los límites.

La población es alrededor de 300 mil personas, eso y sin contar a los viajeros, comerciantes y los que se encargan del transporte.

Cada persona sabía que trabajo debía de realizar en su día a día, a pesar de la decadencia del país que era cada vez más notable.

Pero a pesar de eso, la actividad en la capital era bastante alta, al igual que cualquier otra ciudad de sus países vecinos.

El amanecer inicio perfectamente soleado, indicando ser otro día normal en la rutinaria vida de los residentes.

Ese sería el pensamiento común de todas las personas; ya sea comerciante, obrero, caballero o para cualquier otro que tuviera una actividad ajena del área comercial, pero...

No podrían estar más equivocados.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, cuando del cielo cayó algo e impacto con fuerza en la tierra sacudiendola un poco, levantando una espesa nube de polvo que dejaba en misterio lo que sea que fuera eso.

El pánico y el miedo invadió a algunos por la idea de que tal vez sea un ataque terrorista o quizás un mal presagió de que algo horrible pronto llegaría. Mientras a otros la curiosidad les había ganado, queriendo saber que era lo que había caído.

Los más valientes se acercaron, expectantes por lo que sería revelado por la cortina de polvo que desaparecía lentamente por el el viento que circulaba.

Muchos quedaron atónitos de encontrarse a un joven muchacho con extrañas vestimentas naranjas tirado en medio de un cráter.

Las preguntas comenzaron a llegar de todas direcciones sin cesar.

"¿Que fue lo que pasó?"

"¿Quién es ese chico?"

"¿De dónde habrá salido?"

"¿Estará muerto?"

Los murmullos resonaron en la zona en la búsqueda de una respuesta que explicará este extraño suceso.

Todos estaban tan ocupados en sus dilemas que no se percataron de que el misterioso chico se estaba levantando.

Al notarlo, el miedo y el asombro se dispararon a nuevas alturas, mientras una sola pregunta invadía sus cabezas.

_'¿Que es?'_

Un humano normal no sobreviviría de una caída así y menos saldría ileso. Ante esto algunos decidieron alejarse lo más pronto posible por temor de lo que pudiera hacer el extraño invasor.

Pero se detuvieron al instante cuando a sus oídos les llegó un extraño sonido que provenía del muchacho que seguía parado con la mirada fija a la nada y la mandíbula caída.

_'¿Se habrá golpeado la cabeza?'_

Sin duda, la expresión que mostraba lo hacía parecer un completo idiota, pero de alguna manera esto ayudo a qué la tensión se redujera un poco.

Los ciudadanos miraban con mayor atención cuando el extranjero dió su primer paso, solo para tropezar por el agujero que había creado y caer de cara contra el suelo.

"¡ESTE ES EL INFIERNO!"

Y con ese grito, el pánico se descencadeno.

* * *

"Baaaaahhh..." Era el único sonido que salía de la boca abierta de Son Goku, mientras su baba escapaba dejando un hilo viscoso que casi tocaba el suelo.

Sus ojos apagados captaban lo que sucedía a sus cercanías, pero la información por el momento no era recibida por su cerebro.

_'¿Estoy en el cielo?'_ Se pregunto al prestarle atención a su en torno. Mirando de lado a lado como si fuera un suceso extraño y lejano.

_'Nunca hubiera imaginado que el cielo fuera tan... Aburrido'._

Llegó a esa conclusión después de haber analizado el área, llevándose una gran decepción de dónde estaba.

_'Dejavu...'_

Una extraña sensación lo golpeo hasta el fondo de su cabeza, cuando la situación se torno familiar, como si ya hubiese pasado por esto antes.

La multitud nerviosa mirando atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las casas y edificios con formas extrañas.

Y un dinosaurio jalando de un carruaje.

Inconscientemente dió un paso al frente, solo para tropezar y caer de cara contra el duro pavimento.

"¡ESTE ES EL INFIERNO!" Chilló agarrando su nariz después de haberla usado para amortiguar su descenso.

No sabía que aún después de muerto fuera capaz de sentir dolor y este había funcionado como un excelente despertador.

"Eso sí que duele..." Se quejo levantándose aún con la mano aferrada a sus cosas nasales. Dio la vuelta para ver lo qué había bloqueado su paso.

_'Dejavu'._

Y ahí estaba. Un cráter recién hecho de tamaño humano, estando en medio de la multitud. Y por la forma que tenía le era muy conocida.

_'Espera... Este no es el otro mundo'._ Comprendió dándole otro vistazo en dónde estaba.

"¿El área comercial?" Murmuro confundido. _'¿Cómo habré llegado aquí?'_ Trato de pensar, pero se detuvo al sentir su mano tocando su mentón.

"¡Ha vuelto!" Exclamó incredulo, levantando su brazo derecho a la vez que cerraba su puño repetidas veces.

"¿P-Pero como...?"

Con esa duda observo el resto de su cuerpo con detalle y para su mayor desconcierto no encontró nada anormal.

Sus vestimentas estaban perfectas, no mostraban signos de daño o desgaste y tampoco mostraba manchas de suciedad.

Su piel parecía estar en perfectas condiciones; sin cortes o rasguños, golpes o contusiones y menos marcas de quemaduras por altas o bajas temperaturas.

Estiró su cuerpo un poco, comprobando su condición física y para su sorpresa, se sentía bien, realmente bien. No sentía dolor o molestia, ni la más mínima sensación de incomodidad.

"Esto es extrañó".

Todos estos sucesos no tenían explicación, todo parecía confuso desde su punto de vista.

_'Quizas alguien sepa algo_' .Pensó mirando a su alrededor, percatandose de que estaba solo.

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde se habrán ido todos?"

Hace un momento la plaza estaba repleta de muchas personas y ahora se habían esfumado en el aire sin que el se hubiera dado cuenta.

Se encogió de hombros para luego mirar el cielo azul, dejando que los rayos solares tocaran su cuerpo. Sonrío de satisfacción, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía el calor de la tarde.

Pero esa expresión se borró de su cara, siendo cambiada por un ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia.

A pesar del ambiente cálido y acogedor, todavía seguía clavado en su mente el recuerdo de su muerte.

Con un nuevo brillo ardiendo en sus ojos, camino alejandose del lugar, tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta.

* * *

_'Normal'._

Era lo único que rondaba en su mente, su rostro solo mostraba su seriedad y su mirada analizaba cada detalle del área.

Las casas y edificios estaban intactos, no había señales de que algunas vez hubieran sido congelados.

Las calles estaban completamente limpias, no quedaban rastros de la nieve que inundaba los caminos y ni siquiera encontro restos de agua como muestra de lo que había pasado.

Y las personas actuaban con total calma y tranquilidad, solo pendientes de hacer sus labores diarias.

_'¿Que está pasando?'_

Había pasado media hora en la cual se la había pasado hablando con toda persona que se encontrará en su camino, tratando de hallar alguna respuesta que aclarara su mente.

Pero para su consternación, nadie parecía tener idea de lo que hablaba; los primeros negaban todo lo que el había dicho, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Algunos lo miraban de forma extraña, preguntandole si estaba loco y otros se burlaban sin creer si quiera en la posibilidad de que la capital fuera atacada.

Pero a pesar de la diferencia de palabras y reacciones, la respuesta era la misma.

Nada sucedió.

Luego de escuchar todas esas palabras que solo negaban lo sucesos como si fueran verdad, decidió que lo mejor sería explorar el resto del área.

"Necesito hacerlo rápido". Hablo exasperado al no querer perder tiempo en el largo recorrido.

La ciudad era inmensa, era mucho terreno que debía de abarcar y no contaba con el tiempo ni mucho menos con la paciencia de recorrer todo el sitio.

Se detuvo un momento cuando un foco se incendió sobre su cabeza. "¡Soy un genio!" Se alabo a si mismo mientras llevaba su mano a la espalda y agarraba un objeto que le era muy apreciado.

El Báculo Sagrado.

Este era uno de los recuerdos que le había dejado su difunto abuelo, Son Gohan. Es un objeto único en el mundo, no solo por su increíble resistencia, sino también por contar con una asombrosa habilidad mágica, haciéndolo un arma-herramienta muy poderosa.

Sujetó con ambas manos el bastón rojo y lo clavó con fuerza al suelo. Varias miradas curiosas se fijaron en el, preguntándose qué podría estar planeando.

"¡Crece báculo sagrado!" Con esas palabras el bastón libero un brillo rojizo y con esto comenzó a alargarse docenas de metros llevándose al pelinegro.

Se detuvo al estar a la misma altura que un rascacielos, pudiendo tener una amplia vista de la ciudad. No había ni un solo lugar que escapara a sus ojos, que solo eran detenidos por el horizonte.

"No hay nada..." Murmuró en completa incredulidad después de haber terminado de analizar la capital.

No había encontrado nada que indicara que una terrible tormenta hubiese caído en la noche anterior, cubriendo y congelando por completo la ciudad.

Mirando hacia otra dirección encontró los barrios bajos y por lo que sabía que era el área donde comenzó y termino su batalla.

"!?" Sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos por lo que estaba viendo.

Toda la destrucción que había causado su enfrentamiento había desaparecido, como si se fuera a la nada. Las casas viejas estaban intactas, aunque por sus apariencias no podría decirlo con seguridad.

También lograba ver a los habitantes que seguían con la misma actitud deprimente de como los recordaba.

Inspeccionó con más cuidado el terreno y este no mostraban señales de lucha ni residuos de haber sido destrozado por los múltiples ataques que fueron realizados.

Incluso el muro de los limites estaba totalmente intacto. Recordaba que había sido derrumbado cuando la criatura cayó sobre el, (con su ayuda por supuesto).

_'¿Lo habrán arreglado?'_ Pensó por un momento, pero esa idea fue rápidamente desechada.

Se podía notar el largo tiempo que tenia de haberse construido, siendo el musgo y los pequeños rasgos de vegetación la muestra suficiente.

"Arrg..." Gruño con frustración mientras se rascaba su cuero cabelludo.

Subir hasta aquí no había hecho nada en ayudarlo, al contrario, su cabeza era inundada con muchas más preguntas.

"Debería bajar de aquí". Estaba a punto de comenzar su descenso. "¿Ehh?" Pero algo le había llamado la atención.

A lo lejos, mezclado entre la multitud veía una conocida cabellera roja. Agudizó la vista para tener más detalles de quién podría ser.

"Oh... Es Reinhard". Confirmo cuando el peli-rojo, como si escuchara ser llamado fijaria su mirada en el.

Aún con la gran distancia que los separaba, al caballero le resultó fácil haberlo encontrado. Agitó su mano para saludarlo, viendo cómo este le respondía con una sonrisa nerviosa y un leve movimiento de mano.

"Es hora de bajar, ¡Vuelve báculo sagrado!" Exclamó y su bastón se redujo rápidamente haciendo que regresará al suelo.

Con los pies en la tierra, fue recibido por los múltiples ojos saltones y quijadas que casi llegan al suelo.

"¿Por que actúan tan raro?" Se pregunto mientras proseguía con su camino. Ignorando por completo ser la causa de ese comportamiento.

* * *

Luego de una hora, Goku seguía caminando en una sola dirección. Su mente no se fijaba en su ambiente y su cuerpo se movía automáticamente.

"Parece que nada ha pasado". Esa fue la conclusión a la que había llegado luego de su investigación.

Su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de hallar una explicación que diera sentido a lo que sucedía.

***Olfatear* *Olfatear* *Olfatear***

"¿Que huele así?"

Pero fue interrumpido al percibir un misterioso hedor que circulaba en el aire.

La esencia era leve, siendo imperceptible para una persona común. El podria detectarlo gracias a su desarrollado sentido del olfato que obtuvo tras años de vivir en la naturaleza.

***Olfatear* *Olfatear* *Olfatear***

Levantó la nariz mientras sus fosas nasales se expandían y contraían, pareciendo un perro que trataba de hallar la fuente que causaba esa extraña esencia.

Pero no lograba encontrar nada fuera de lo común.

Al notar que el aroma se hacia más fuerte, levantó su brazo para oler su axila.

***Olfatear* *Olfatear* *Olfatear***

Siguió olfateando, notando que el aroma era desprendido de el, no solo de su piel sino incluso sus ropas emanaban ese raro aroma.

"Necesito un baño".

"¡Hey, tu! ¡Nariz de sabueso!"

Una voz familiar capto su atención, dándose cuenta de que estaba parado en una tienda de verduras.

_'¡Dejavu!'_

"¡Si vas a seguir haciendo eso, hazlo en otro lado! ¡Me asustas a la clientela!" Se quejo disgustado el vendedor.

_'¿Cómo podré asustarlos, cuando tu cara es lo que da más miedo?'_

"¡Oh! Hola, cuánto tiempo sin vernos". Saludo el Son. "¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"Mal. Parece que a los extranjeros les gusta venir a estorbar en mi tienda". Respondió el hombre mayor con una mueca de fastidio. "¿Y tu... quién rayos eres?"

"Soy Goku, hablamos ayer".

"¿Ayer? Esta es la primera vez que te veo, chico".

"Oh vamos... ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi tan rápido?" Pregunto ofendido el pelinegro

"No creo que sea posible olvidar un cabello así..." Respondió obteniendo una mirada incrédula del chico. "Y entonces, ¿Vas a comprar algo o continuarás molestando?"

"Ya te había dicho que no tengo dinero".

Una marca de enojo se formó en la frente del vendedor por la creciente irá que tenía, siendo fácilmente percibido por el pelinegro que ya sabía lo que venía.

"Jajaja, perdón por las molestias y... ¡Adiós!"

Y con esto salió corriendo antes de volver a ser hechado del mismo lugar.

* * *

Luego de casi ser hechado por segunda vez, había entrado a un oscuro y solitario callejón, el mismo que había visto antes y que ahora le parecía un lugar perfecto dónde podria estar a solas y pensar con calma.

Todo el día se dispuso a buscar sentido a sus intrigas, pero lo único que encontró fueron más incógnitas de las cuales ya estaba hartó.

Para los tranquilos habitantes los sucesos que pasaron esa fría noche no ocurrieron y para su consternación las pruebas solo reafirmaban esa creencia.

Pero el lo sabía, esas terribles escenas que parecían sacadas de las peores películas de horror, estaban aferrados insistentemente en sus memorias, negándose a soltarlo.

La tormenta que azotaba cruelmente a la ciudad.

Hombres, mujeres y niños congelados sin piedad hasta morir.

Enormes ojos dorados que brillaban siniestramente por el caos ocasionado.

Y su muerte...

"Yo morí". Dijo con la voz seca y amarga, apretando sus puños con furia reprimida.

La muerte no era algo con lo que se sentía a gusto, de hecho, la idea de perder la vida era aterradora, pero la irá que surgía al recordar que no logro proteger a nadie dejaba esos temores a un lado.

Su expresión se tornaba cada vez más oscura cuando los recuerdos se hacían cada vez más vívidos. Siguió pensando, mientras más se encerraba en su cabeza, bloqueando a la nada de su exterior.

Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de un hecho que había pasado por alto desde el inicio.

"Morí, pero estoy aquí. Entonces eso significa..." Dijo lentamente, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. "¡Fui revivido!" Exclamó al levantarse rápidamente del suelo.

"¿Pero como?" Expreso su duda. "¿Las esferas del dragón?... ¡Si, tuvo que haber sido eso!"

"¡Quizás Bulma y los demás las reunieron para traerme de nuevo a la vida!" Hablo muy emocionado de al fin tener algunas respuestas.

"¡Y si fui revivido, también todas las personas lo fueron!" Añadió en conclusión. "Espera... ¿Y todo lo demas?" Se preguntó.

Aún había huecos que rellenar. El daño ocasionado al terreno y a la ciudad, y la falta de memoria de todo lo pasado, incluyendo los recuerdos de la bestia.

"¿Que tipo de deseo habrán pedido?"

Se quedó pensando por un momento, pero fue detenido cuando algo cruzo por su mente.

Llevo su mano para registrar dentro de su dogi, buscando algo que siempre tenía guardado y al encontrarlo lo saco lentamente para tenerlo frente a sus ojos y que al verlo casi se le salen de sus orificios.

_'¿Pero... Cómo?'_

Y ahí en su mano, se encontraba la esfera de cuatro estrellas aún con su brillo naranja presente, indicado que no habia sido usado.

Estaba en blanco. Cuando pensó que había logrado encontrar una explicación razonable para todo lo ocurrido. Solo vasto con ver la esfera para que volviera al inicio.

"Ahhh... Me duele la cabeza". Gimió mientras frotaba sus cienes cuando el dolor estaba por llegar.

Pensar en cosas complicadas no era lo suyo, todo lo ocurrido era un misterio y seguir indagando solo le causaría más jaquecas.

Su mirada volvió en lo que tenía a la mano. Aunque los rayos del sol no llegaran, la esfera resplandecía con su propia luz, iluminando un poco el oscuro sitio.

Una cálida sensación invadió su pecho cuando varias memorias pasaron ante sus ojos; su pasado, sus aventuras y los fuertes lazos qué había creado.

"¡Bueno, ya me siento mejor!" Grito con su característica actitud de vuelta.

"Oh... Me alegra escuchar eso"

Una voz desconocida se escuchó. Tenía un tono de sarcasmo y burla, la cual no le parecía agradable.

Fijo su mirada a la salida del callejón, encontrándose con tres sujetos de aspecto poco confiable; un grandulon, un flacucho y un enano.

A pesar de las claras diferencias con respecto a sus apariencias, cada uno tenían algo en común, (además de sus ropas sucias y desgastadas) y eran las miradas malisiosas que estaban dirigidas a el.

"Hola... ¿Puedo ayudarlos?"

"Claro que puedes. Solo tienes que entregar todo lo que tengas de valor y podrás irte sin salir lastimado". Respondió el más grande.

_'¿Ladrones?' _Pensó el pelinegro ya sabiendo por dónde iba el asunto. "Lo siento, pero no traigo nada conmigo".

"Jajaja, no te pases de listo con nosotros". Hablo el más pequeño. "Sabemos que traes una joya contigo. Así que será mejor que la entregues". Termino señalando la mano del ojinegro.

Los maliantes estaban complacidos por los hechos que parecían favorecerlos. Un idiota que andaba solo en un apartado callejón dónde nadie entraría y lo mejor de todo es que traia consigo una joya, ¡Una inmensa joya!

Sería el robo más fácil de sus vidas, solo tendrían que acorralarlo para evitar que escapase e intimidarlo un poco y si intenta resistirse fácilmente serí-

"No".

"¿¡Que!?" X3

"Dije que no les daré nada". Declaró Goku sin rodeos. "Y ya tengo que irme, así que fuera de mi camino o me veré forzado a golpearlos". Advirtió perezosamente, sacudiendo la mano para que se marcharán.

"¡Bastardo! ¿¡Quien te crees que eres!?" Hablo por primera vez el más delgado, con una actitud altamente agresiva.

"¡Haremos que te arrepientas, imbécil!"

"No creas que saldrás vivo de aquí, pelos de palmera". Gruño el mas grande tronando sus nudillos, mientras se acercaba.

_'Creí que eso funcionaría'._

Su plan era simplemente darles una advertencia para que lo dejarán en paz, pero para su sorpresa solo había logrado enfurecerlos.

"Haaa..." El ojinegro dió un largo suspiro de resignación al saber que el conflicto era inevitable.

"¿Que? ¿No piensas defenderte?" Pregunto burlonamente el maliante, pensando que el tonto se había acobardado.

Goku se quedo parado, optando el no tomar una postura de lucha, ya que no le parecía necesario para vencer a estos tipos. Relajo sus músculos lo más que pudo para así reducir la fuerza de sus ataques y evitar causar demasiados daños.

"¡Toma esto!" Grito el bandido lanzado su puño directo al rostro desprotegido del pelinegro.

El Son veía el golpe en cámara lenta, ladeó un poco su cabeza, así evitando el derechazo que siguió de largo por su hombro.

El ladrón se sorprendió cuando su brazo fue sujetado y jalado por el chico.

***Golpe***

"¡Ugh!" Gruño de dolor al recibir un codazo en el abdomen, haciendo que expulsará forzosamente el aire de sus pulmones.

"¡Maldito!" Fue el grito del chico palido, que al ver a su camarada arrodillado en el suelo, se abalanzó para atacar.

Pero con un movimiento rápido de brazo, el de traje naranja llevo su puño al rostro del bravucon que se acercaba a su costado.

***Golpe***

***Crujido***

"¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Mi nariz!" Chilló al sentir como la sangre fluía por sus fosas nasales. Usando ambas manos en un intento de detener la perdida de fluidos.

"¿Tal vez use mucha fuerza?"

"¡MUERE!"

El pelinegro escuchó un iracundo grito que venía de atrás de el, ya sabiendo que le pertenecia al enano de ojos grandes. El cual uso el ataque de sus compañeros como una distracción para acercarse por la espalda y apuñalarlo con una daga que tenía en mano.

***Latigazo***

Pero fue detenido cuando un borrón café lo golpeó en la cara, haciendo que cayera sin resistencia al suelo.

"¡Ahhh...! ¿¡Que fue eso!?" Exigió el pelicastaño cuando pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla que estaba roja e hinchada.

"Mi cola". Respondió Goku señalando su extremidad que se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

"¿Que... Diablos? ***Tos* *Tos*** ¿Eres un... Demi-humano?" Hablo con dificultad el bandido fornido.

_'¿Demi-Humano?'_

"¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA!" Rugió en cólera el chico delgado con la sangre aún cayendo de su nariz, tiñendo de rojo su camiseta blanca. "¡Te arrancaré los miembros uno por uno!" Declaró sosteniendo en sus manos un par de espadas curvas.

"Oye, tranquilízate. Al actuar de esa forma no lograrás nada, solo rindete".

"¿Que... pasa? ¿...Tienes miedo?" Inicio el grandulon aún tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Deberías... ya que estás a punto de... morir".

"¡Si, si! ¡Súplica por tu vida y quizás no sufras demasiado!" Continuo el más pequeño con los ojos rojos como señal de que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Cállense".

"..." X2

"¡AAAAHHHHHH!" Grito a todo pulmón el flacucho, corriendo directo a su objetivo con sus espadas ya listas para cortar.

Goku permaneció tranquilo, esperando que llegara el chico que tenía una cara enloquecida pintada en rojo y al estar cerca, el ladrón balanceó ambas espadas para cortarle el cuello al pelo puntiagudo.

***Choque Metálico***

"!!!" X3

Todos los presentes estaban atónitos al ver cómo el chico de naranja bloqueaba las cuchillas con su antebrazo sin recibir ni un rasguño.

"E-Esto es imposible..." Apenas logro decir el peliblanco, pero la duda fue borrada en un instante por la irá. "¡Bartardo!" Grito iniciando una cadena de ataques por todos los ángulos posibles.

El Son bloqueaba sin dificultad cada corte del malhechor, usando solo un brazo para defenderse. Cada ataque era rápido y potente al inicio, pero cada vez perdían fuerza por la perdida de energía del usuario.

Ya notando que el delincuente estaba en su límite, el Son decidió terminar con esto.

***¡Quiebre!***

Aplicando más fuerza en su brazo, destrozó una de las cuchillas al hacer contactó.

El ladrón perdió el equilibrio cuando su arma fue destrozada como si fuera un frágil cristal. Trato de recuperarse lo más pronto posible, usando su espada restante para atravesar el pecho de su enemigo.

Pero al acercarse recibió un golpe en la muñeca, que provocó que su arma saliera volando al cielo, lejos de su mano.

Viendo que tenía la guardia baja, el pelinegro lanzo una patada horizontal al estómago del flacucho.

***Golpe***

"¡Urgh!"

Que al recibir el impacto salió volando como si fuese una pelota.

"!" X2

Los dos restantes vieron como su compañero se avecinaba velozmente a ellos y trataron de esquivarlo pero...

***Choque***

***Impacto***

Fueron muy lentos, siendo golpeados por el proyectil humano para luego chocar dolorosamente contra la pared que los detuvo.

La espada cayó de vuelta a la tierra, siendo atrapada por el ojinegro que la balanceó apuntando directo a las narices del trío criminal.

Estos a pesar de su visión borrosa lograron distinguir el brillo del frío metal que estaba sobre ellos. El sudor empapaba sus cuerpos a la vez que sus estómagos se retorcían causado náuseas.

El miedo cayó sobre sus cabezas con un peso tal que podría aplastarlos en cualquier momento. Solo podían observar la oscura mirada de decepción de la persona que hace solo unos momentos estaban por golpear y para su mala fortuna el resultado fue todo lo contrario.

"¿Se rinden?" Pregunto el chico con cola, notando como los sujetos se retorcían al escuchar sus palabras.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ya que los maleantes no parecían querer hablar, optando con quedarse quietos sin emitir ningún ruido en un intento de desaparecer sus presencias.

"¡Fuera de mi camino idiotas!"

Cuando la paciencia del Son estaba por acabarse, una voz femenina se escuchó acercándose. Deteniendose para observar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡Ja! Parece que les está yendo muy bien, novatos". Hablo con sarcasmo el recién llegado, no ocultando su clara diversión.

Ambos, tanto Goku como los delincuentes se quedaron callados al ver cómo la pequeña niña rubia se reía a carcajadas, agarrando su estómago por el dolor de reírse tanto.

"¡Felt¡ ¡Tienes que sacarnos de aquí!"

"¡Este tipo no es normal! ¡Es un monstruo!"

"Nos... Matara".

Varias súplicas salieron de los bandidos, temerosos por las repercusiones que tomaría el de Gi naranja.

"¿Que? Ustedes se metieron en esto solos, así que busquen la manera de no morir". Hablo la niña sin una pizca de empatía.

"¿No vas a ayudarlos?" Pregunto el pelinegro, obteniendo la atención de la ojirojo.

"No tengo por qué ayudar a unos perdedores como ellos". Respondió la rubia ganándose varias expresiones ofendidas y enojadas.

_'Eso no suena amigable'._

"¿Y tú...?" Estaba por preguntar mientras veía detenidamente al ojinegro. "Bueno, no importa". Pensándolo bien, no tenía tiempo que perder. Su curiosidad podría esperar.

La niña paso rápidamente por sobre los demás, llegando al final del callejón dónde salto de pared en pared hasta llegar al tejado y desaparecer de la vista de todos.

"Wow... Es bastante agil, ¿No lo creen?". Pregunto volviendo su atención a los ladrones.

"¡Perdonamos!"

"¡No lo volveremos hacer!"

"¡No... quiero morir...!"

Varios gritos de súplicas llenaron el pequeño sitio, siendo fácilmente escuchados por los traseuntes que pasaban afuera, pero que ignoraban los sucesos como si no existieran.

"¡Ya cálmense! ¡No voy a matarlos!" El Son trataba de hablar lo más calmadamente posible. "¡Y tú deja de llorar!" Pero no sé percataba del exceso de fuerza en su voz.

Los maleantes simplemente ignoraron las palabras del chico, solo notando los gritos y la frustración en su rostro.

"Ahhh... Ya me cansé de sus chillidos, así que es hora de que los haga dormir". Pensó que sería una buena solución dejarlos inconcientes. Un solo golpe en la nuca y quedarían "dormidos" instantáneamente.

Los matones solo aumentaron sus llantos con lo que posiblemente significaban esas palabras. Mirando como el extranjero se acercaba con la mano en alto, estando a punto de bajarla como una guillotina que cortaría sus cabezas...

"¡Detente villano!"

"!" X4

Los presentes quedaron paralizados al escuchar una suave y melódica voz, pero a la vez fuerte y determinante que provenía de la salida del ahora muy concurrido callejón.

Por un momento Goku había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo, solo para centrar sus esfuerzos en la hermosa joven que atraía su visión.

No sabía que era lo que llamaba su atención; su bello rostro con rasgos suaves y delicados o quizás su cabello plateado que brillaba por la luz reflejada del sol o tal vez su vestimentas sencillas pero que resaltaban perfectamente los atributos de quién los usará.

_'¡DEJAVU!'_

Simplemente la mujer que tenía en frente poseía una belleza que dejaría dislumbrado a cualquier hombre. Pero para alguien como el, tal concepto como la belleza femenina era algo incomprensible e irrelevante.

Y por obvia razón. Pasar tres años solo siendo acompañado por un sujeto arrugado y verde y por alguien de aspecto extraño y con acento chistoso, no es de ayuda para un adolescente en pleno desarrollo.

***Silencio***

Después de su anuncio la joven se quedó callada, al igual que el resto de personas que se encontraban.

"Hey... ¡Hey...! ¿Te encuentras bien?"

La peliplata fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras del muchacho. Recordando cuál era la razón del haber venido aquí.

"Desconozco quien eres y lo que planeas, pero posees un objeto que es de mi propiedad".

_'Espera... ¿Que?'_

"Es realmente importante para mi. Te dejare marcharte ileso a cambio de que me lo regreses". Continuo la muchacha extendiendo su mano al chico de naranja.

La forma de hablar de la chica era educada y bien elaborada, demostrando la madurez e inteligencia de una noble. Pero había algo mal, cada palabra que pronunciaba se sentía...

Forzado.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Goku no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era lo que quería la chica, la cual parecía totalmente convencida de tener la razón.

"Fingir ignorancia no te ayudará a salir de esto, regresa lo que me robaste"

"¿Robar? ¡Yo no te he robado nada!" Se defendió el Son claramente ofendido por las acusaciones.

La ojivioleta observaba atentamente al chico, buscando cualquier señal de que estuviera mintiendo.

"Mmm... Pareces estar diciendo la verdad". Murmuró aceptando fácilmente las palabras del chico. " Entonces...¿Sabes quién es el responsable?"

"No. Lo siento, pero-".

Antes de que lograra terminar la oración, noto por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento de tres personas que habían estado muy callados desde la llegada de la joven.

Los maleantes intentaron huir mientras el ojinegro seguía distraído charlando, pero se detuvieron por la familiar hoja afilada que bloqueaba su paso.

"¿Ustedes lo hicieron?"

Levantaron la cara, encontrándose con la mirada acusatoria del pelinegro.

"¡N-No hemos hecho nada!"

"¡Es verdad! ¡Somos inocentes!"

"¿Por qué será que no les creo?" Pregunto escéptico el Son.

A pesar de sus palabras, los ladrones no lograban que la incredulidad se borrará del rostro del ojinegro.

"Esto... Es obra de... Felt". Hablo el maton más corpulento luego del intento de sus compañeros.

"¿Te refieres a la niña que los dejo abandonados?"

_'¿Tenías que recordar eso?'_ Pensaron con molestia los bandidos.

"¡Si, si! ¡Tiene que haber sido ella!"

"¿No estarán mintiendo?" Pregunto el de Gi naranja. "Miren que echarle la culpa a una niña es muy cobarde".

"¡No estamos mintiendo, mal-"

"Ya veo".

Goku se volteo para encontrarse con la chica de pelo plateado, ganándose un "¡No me ignores!" Del ladrón.

"La persona que buscas es una niña pequeña que acaba de pasar por aquí, salto por esa pared y escapó por lo tejados". Dijo señalando al fondo del callejón.

"No debe de estar muy lejos. Tengo que apresurarme..."

La chica giro para salir del callejón, pero se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos.

"Una última pregunta. ¿Tu lo hiciste?"

La chica al preguntar eso, tenía fija la mirada en los doloridos rufianes que estaban en el suelo.

"Si. Fui yo". Admitió fácilmente el Son, como si no le importará.

"Lo que acabas de hacer, es algo que simplemente no puedo pasar por alto".

La chica al levantar la mano varias luces aparecieron, brillando con intensidad mientras se unían en su mano.

El pelinegro miraba esto con curiosidad. _'¿Planea hacer un ataque de Ki?'_ Fue su primer pensamiento. _'No es eso... No logro percibir un aumentó en su energía'._

Varios proyectiles salieron de la palma de la chica directo a el, que al verlos una sensación de inquietud invadió su cuerpo al reconocer lo que eran.

***¡Quiebre!* *¡Quiebre!* *¡Quiebre!***

Una hoja afilada bailaba en todas direcciones, destruyendo cada bloque de hielo que estuviera a su alcance, dejando pequeños fragmentos que se evaporaron al tocar el suelo.

La chica estaba sorprendida de que sus ataques fueran neutralizados sin esfuerzos. No eran letales ni nada parecido, pero aún así, detenerlos con facilidad...

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Pregunto seriamente el ojinegro.

Su voz era más profunda y autoritaria y en su mirada afilada se podría notar una pizca de enojo que parecía estar creciendo.

¿La razón?

Goku en estos momentos no se encuentra en su mejor estado mental. Aunque puede actuar normal, la verdad es que aún está lidiando con varios problemas y al tener algo que se los recuerde, puede ocasionar que reaccione de una forma irracional.

La joven miraba con cautela el cambio en la actitud del pelinegro, mientras se preparaba para un posible encuentro.

Los rufianes vieron esto como una oportunidad. Aprovechando que ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse y asi logrando escapar del callejón lo más rápido posible.

Los adversarios se quedaron observándose el uno al otro, esperando el momento indicado de hacer su movimiento.

Goku respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos como una forma de poder tranquilizarse, ya que no quería que sus emociones tomarán el control de sus acciones.

El terminaría esto rápidamente y sin tener que lastimas a la chica. Simplemente no quería hacerlo.

La joven observaba intrigada al chico con los ojos cerrados, mientras el respiraba lenta y calmadamente. Pensaba en como poder vencer al ojinegro sin tener que lastimarlo, pero dejo esos pensamientos al ver cómo este abrió los ojos.

Y sucedió.

En un parpadeó, seis metros fueron recorridos por el pelinegro, estando a pocos centímetros de ella antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

Instintivamente la chica levantó ambos brazos en un intento de mantener la distancia de su agresor, pero su pequeña defensa fue derribada por un simple golpe que hizo que alzará ambas manos.

Los último que pudo mirar la chica fue una intensa mirada onix fijos cerca de sus ojos violetas. Y un destello plateado que se precipitara directo a su cabeza.

Luego oscuridad.

* * *

Por fin terminado!


End file.
